lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Guido)
*Spawn (frogspawn etc) – Desova? (O esce la parola “ovipari”, cual esista ja, opera bon per ambos la nom e la verbo?) **"ovipari" es perfeta. *Mole (on skin) – Neo? **me sujeste "nevo" (como en pt), cual es prosima a latina "naevus", la nom tecnical. *Rabbit hutch – Casa de coneo? Caxa de coneo? **me sujeste "caje de (o per) coneos". *Frosted glass - Vitro neblida? **vitro diafana. *Frosted window - Fenetra neblida? Guido Crufio **fenetra diafana. **Si, me gusta tota estas - grasias.Guido Crufio *Chromosome - Cromosoma? Guido Crufio *esata! jorj *Grasias. E aora un otra parola, (cual sona como "chromosome" ma no es simil en sinifia) - "chrome" - cisa "cromo"? Guido Crufio *me no es serta. "chromium" es "cromo". ma "chrome" es vera "chromium-plated steel". posible nos pote crea "cromi" per un verbo (per "plate with chrome") e "cromida" per la ajetivo ("chrome-plated"), e final "aser cromida" per la nom. ance posible: usa "cromo", cual refere a la plata. simon: tu ave un sujeste? jorj *"Cromi" e "cromida" furni un bon solve en me opina. En engles, "chrome" sinifia ance la aparatetas cual ensirca un fenetra de computador. Simon *me nota ce nos ave ia "cupri" per "copper (plated)". me sujeste ce "ori", "arjenti", e "niceli" es ance bon ajuntas de esta familia de derivas. (me crede ce "dora" (gild) difere de "ori", no?) jorj *Un bon idea. "Dora" es un arte antica; "ori" es plu moderna. Simon *Esta no es un sujesta, me mera vole dise ce oji es la aniversario prima de cuando me ia ajunta la Vici de LFN (5/12/10). Me vole dise grasias a vos ci ia aida me en acel anio e me espera ce aora me parla LFN plu bon ce ante un anio! Guido Crufio *Tu capasia en lfn (e scrive de poesias) es eselente! Tu ia scrive tu poesia de aniversario de sposi ante oto menses? Simon *Grasias Simon. Si, oto menses es la cuantia de tempo nesesada per completi un tal opera - arte grande no aveni rapida! Natural, me broma. En fato me ia teni esta poesia de cuando april - me ia pensa ce el conveni oji, esente un aniversario prima Guido Crufio *Cuando me vole usa la ajetivo derivada de un verbo (per esemplo "crea" o "aspira" o "ataca" etc.) me trova ce me vole dise "creos/aspiros/atacos" etc. Evidente la formas coreta es "creante/aspirante/atacante" etc ma esce on ta pote egal usa la formas "creos" etc, o esce acel no ta es bon usa? Guido Crufio **cuando on deriva la ajetivo de un verbo, on usa -nte. cuando on deriva la ajetivo de un nom o un ajetivo, on usa -os. ma verbos deveni nomes sin cambia. donce on pote usa -os con verbos ance. -nte es plu como engles -ing. -os es plu como engles -ful, o como la -ive en "creative", "active", "productive", etc. **Si. E nota ce "creos" e "atacos" es listada en la disionario. Ave un difere sutil, en me opina: Si algun es atacos, el ave un tende de ataca, an si el no ataca a esta momento. E simil per "creos", e otras. Simon ** Si me comprende bon, es como "kreema" e "kreanta", como "atakema" e "atakanta". Donce "-os" es un bon tradui per "-ema". Sunido ** Esata tal! Simon *Grasias per la comentas a supra - me no ia trova la parolas en la disionario ante tu ia dise ce los es ala - clar me ia fali xerca coreta! Guido Crufio *Me gusta tu cartun nova. Ma si me ia comprende bon, on "xuta" un fusil, no un bestia. On pote "fusili" un bestia, o "mata el (par fusil)". Simon *Si acel es coreta (e me pensa ce el es) alora, me debe cambia la parola. Grasias! Guido Crufio *Como on ta dise "turn down" pertine a ruido o volum - esce "basi" ta es coreta? Guido Crufio **me gusta la tu sujeste. jorj **Si, o "redui". En la cartun la plu resente, "perdente" debe es "perdeda". Simon ***me ia ajunta "redui" per esta sinifia. "basi" pote ance sinifia un cambia de tono e donce ta es confusante. jorj **D'oh! Natural, tu es coreta! Como me pote fa un tal era! Guido Crufio *Como on ta debe dise "front door" - esce "porte xef" es coreta, o otra? Guido Crufio **Me ta dise "porte xef", si. En casos strana do la porte xef es a retro de la construida, "porte fronte" e "porte retro" ta distingui. Simon **Grasias Guido Crufio ***me ia ajunta "porte xef". jorj *Hot tub – banio de idro-masaje? Banio de acua calda? **"Banio de idromasaje" es serta posible, ma alga longa. Me sujesta "banio de vortis". Simon ***me ia ajunta "banio de vortis" (simil a un espresa franses). ma me nota ce la plu de linguas usa "jacuzzi". *Jacuzzi - jacuzi? **Un nom propre: no cambia el. Simon *Barbed wire – filo spinada? Guido Crufio **"Filo spinos" o "filo spin''i''da" ("spina" + -i). Simon **Me prefere "filo spinos" car "spini" sinifia "to pin (something to something)", no? Guido Crufio **Un bon comenta. "Spini" veni de "spino", e on usa plu comun spinos ce spinas! Simon ***me ia ajunta "filo spinos". ance, me ia ajunta "filo lamos" per "razor wire". jorj *Un Natal felis a cadun! Guido Crufio **ance a tu! jorj **E a vos! Simon *Bon dia e bon anio nova a cadun - como on dise "hangover" en LFN? "Resaca" cisa? Guido Crufio **resaca es perfeta (es, pt, ca). o "matina pos mori" :-) ***Esce un parola per esta es nesesada? El es no plu ce un spesie de dole de testa. Si nos nesesa un parola, me ta prefere crea el de radises esistente, per esemplo "posebria" o "seguebevi". Simon **Simon, me no acorda ce un "hangover" es no plu ce un dole de testa - me desira ce acel ta es vera! Ance on pote vomiti e sua etc etc (me sabe/conose esta bon!). Ma me acorda ce on pote usa la radises esistente, como "posebria" an si acel es multe simil a la parola de Esperanto "posebrio" Guido Crufio ***Car me asteni de alcol, me no ia esperia direta la state pos ebria, donce me debe aseta tu reportas! La parola "postebrio" ia sujesta "posebria", ma on ta pote refere ance a la "posefeto", cisa. Simon **Tu es fortunos nunca sufri de la efetos de alcol e pos la selebras de la anio nova, me nunca va toca un otra bevida de alcol (cisa!). Me prefere la tu sujesta de "posebria" plu ce la tu sujesta de "posefeto" ma supra tota, me prefere la parola "resaca" cual es la me favoreda. An si, me pensa ce nos nesesa un parola e estra me preferes me no turba multe sur cual parola on va final eleje Guido Crufio **posible simon es coreta. me crede ce "resaca" sinifia "prende denova" o posible "esta cual resta" (como la particulas cual resta a la fondo de un botela de vin). me gusta la sona de "resaca", ma "posebria" es plu clar. me ia ajunta el.jorj ***un demanda de curiosia: esce nos debe dise "posebria", "posebra", o "posebri"? "ebra" comensa como un ajetivo, con la nom astrata "ebria". ma la verbo es "ebri" (deveni ebra), e donce la infinitivo es ance "ebri". jorj ***La ajetivo "posebra" sinifia "hung over"; "un posebra" es un person ci es posebra. "Posebria" es la nom de la state, "a hangover". "Posebri" sinifia "deveni posebra", si acel es un espresa usos. Simon *En me poesia la plu resente, me ia usa la parola "mediocre" (per la engles "mediocre" natural). Esce esta parola conveni? Ance me vole dise "shaft of light" - esce "dito de lus" (o en alga casos "dito de lumina") conveni? Guido Crufio *"Mediocre" ta es un bon ajunta a la disionario, en me opina. On pote dise "de cualia promedia", si no. Per "shaft of light", me ta dise "raio de lus/lumina", como la linguas romanica. Simon **posible "normal", "comun", "media", "nonspesial", "nonotable"... ta opera tan bon como "mediocre"? jorj **Serta la parolas cual tu ia dise opera bon, ma mediocre es la parola la plu comun entre la linguas romanica e lo covre tota la sinifias a supra Guido Crufio **no problem. "mediocre" es multe usos. fada. jorj *A! Grasias, Simon, me gusta la tu sujesta "raio" Guido Crufio *En me poesia "No ave jemelos!" me ia usa frases tal "para turba la caneta" e "para turba vos sore" etc. Esce esta usa de "para" es asetable asi o ta debe me usa la parola "sesa"? Guido Crufio *Me ta dise "sesa" en acel frases. Un ata sesa, e donce on sesa un ata; un cosa (movente o simil) para, e donce on para un cosa. Vide ance esta discute vea. Simon *Acel me ia pensa. Grasias Guido Crufio